Some cleaning chores require scrubbing with a brush or sponge using harsh chemicals or cleaners. Typically, protective gloves are used in this service to cover a hand of a user. Sometimes, when scrubbing overhead, these chemicals and cleaners can drip down an arm of the user onto their skin or clothes. The present invention features a glove system that prohibits an aqueous solution used with a glove from running down an elevated arm onto a body of a user.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.